


nightmare

by hyelin



Series: the exidshidae agenda [1]
Category: EXID (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Drabble, slight gore at the beginning??? it's just one line, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin
Summary: Taeyeon has nightmares.





	nightmare

Taeyeon has nightmares.

They’re vivid. She remembers each one to the point of every single detail. Gore, especially. She always wakes up to check if her hands had holes where her attacker pinned holes in. Still, sleep wouldn’t take her again after. Not like she wanted it to.

Then, there’s Solji. Her friend. Then girlfriend. Now wife.

Solji drapes her arm over Taeyeon’s body. The contact of her embrace is warm and familiar. Taeyeon absolutely adores it. Loves the softness of her supple chest connecting with her cheek; and when she lays against her wife, she hums in relief.

“You’re safe now. You’re with me,” Solji’s voice murmurs.

A hand tucks strands of ashy brown hair over Taeyeon’s ear, and the woman looks up. Soft lips touch her own and then her forehead. The same hand just then ghosts to her arm, brushing her fingers against smooth skin.

Taeyeon shudders, but it’s a good feeling. She curls almost in a foetus position if it isn’t for Solji’s own body coiling her own. 

Solji’s low chuckle permeates the otherwise silent room.

She kisses her again. It lasts longer, but it’s not a passionate make out session. Taeyeon doesn’t know how, but Solji’s on top of her now. The moonlight doesn’t do justice to show the small grin her beautiful wife is gracing her. 

“You cried again,” she says, her thumb stroking over Taeyeon’s cheek to wipe out the last of her tears.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” replies Taeyeon.

Solji shakes her head. “What have I told you about apologising? There’s no need. I’m your wife. It’s literally my job to protect you from anything that makes you unhappy.”

Everytime Solji gets a chance to kiss Taeyeon, she’ll make sure she does at least once. Like now, a bunch of times, and then another one just now that makes Taeyeon swallow whatever counter she was planning to say.

“Don’t start an argument now, sweetie, I just want you to sleep now. You have an early schedule tomorrow, remember?”

Taeyeon nods lazily.

Solji falls on the mattress again, brings herself so close to Taeyeon, and wraps her in a hug again.

Shutting her eyes, Taeyeon dozes off to sleep with no nightmare plaguing her again.


End file.
